borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drayn
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mothrakk page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 01:25, 13 June 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask, we are all happy to help. 21:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Skins Yes, I am interested. The skin information needs to be on the wiki. Probably the best thing to do, under your circumstances, would be to put pics, names, and rarity information on the skin talk pages. This is so you can let everyone know how you obtained them (from a modder). Just state the facts and that you are not the one who modded them (there is a bit of a stigma on modding with the greater of this community, although some mod for informational purpose). The pure information will be added to the page. Thanks for your time on this. 05:53, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I took liberties I saw that you did a custom sig and I thought of some drake pics I had on my PC. I started playing around with some code and came up with this: Let me know if you like it, want it changed a bit, or just not up your ally. Either Killa or I can tell you how to make it your sig, if you go that route. 08:03, August 3, 2013 (UTC) P.S. The sig is located on your User:Drayn/sig2 page (I created it) and the pic is 08:09, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ...That looks amazing o.0 I would love to have that as my signature. The bespectacled drake 16:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :O holy mole-tacos... that is pretty. 16:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Isn't it though? How do I set it as my signature? The bespectacled drake 16:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) uhm... try (removed) in the preferences box. Not sure if that will work without a sig_ref page... 17:02, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Edit: yeah, that won't work >.> gimme a sec. 17:03, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, put into the custom signature box in your preferences. 17:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Aha sweet. Thanks alot, to the both of you! 17:09, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Right, So is had to make a sig ref page, at User:Drayn/sig ref. If you ever want to use a different signature, just make a new page for it and edit your sig_ref to lead there. (The sig ref just has on it, all it does is prevent all the code from being regurgitated onto any page you sign.) 17:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep, you can make a User:Drayn/sig or a User:Drayn/sig1 page (or both). Then to switch between them you make the User:Drayn/sig ref page direct to whichever sig you want to use at the time. Ex. or ... Right now its set to (the one I mucked about and made). P.S. I am glad you like it. 09:47, August 4, 2013 (UTC) CoC I actually have not played CoC. I bought the game late, play with a friend once a week and work 50-50+ hours a week. Although we are speedy, its still a cramp. The best advice I can give you is to always stay true to the game format. If your talking about wiki page format, dont worry to much about it... The format can always be changed, pages can always be moved, and discussion can always be had. Just save any work you do on a notepad (from the editing source mode) or in a sandbox of your own (you may do anything in your namespace except link products). 18:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC)